Georgie Porgie
Georgie Porgie is a Fable and the tertiary antagonist of The Wolf Among Us. He is a pimp and the owner of the Pudding & Pie strip club, employing Vivian as his business partner, Hans as security, and employs many girls (such as Faith, Lily, Nerissa and Gwen) as strippers/prostitutes. It is revealed that he was the murderer of Faith and Lily, but was acting under the Crooked Man's orders. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith Georgie does not appear in this episode. However, if you go to Lawrence's apartments first, you will be able to trigger a conversation with him in which he comments "Fucking Georgie..." after Lawrence hears of Faith's death (or disappearance if Bigby lies). When the episode shows the decisions made, and the compilation of all photos of the people Bigby can name as a suspect are shown, a photo of Georgie is shown and if he was chosen it will cite Georgie as "Faith's pimp". Georgie is also alluded to when Faith comments "these lips are sealed" when Bigby asks who she works for Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors When Bigby arrives at the Pudding & Pie, Vivian will take him to Georgie. She warns that he is in a bad mood and doesn't like to be disturbed when working. When they enter, he can be seen berating Nerissa as he tries to coach her on her lackluster pole dancing. He resists Bigby's interrogation about Lily's last client and possible killer, and eventually the conversation ends with his boombox being knocked over and broken. After telling his handyman Hans to fix it, Hans mistakenly makes Bigby aware of a client book Georgie keeps of all his girls' appointments. Georgie will deny that it exists and threatens Hans with a wooden paddle for his slip up. Bigby will snatch it from him and can threaten to break Georgie's property to get information out of him. When Bigby threatens to smash a keg, he discovers a floor safe which Georgie claims he has no key for. After again threatening to destroy his property, Georgie will open the safe and Bigby will discover the client book. He comes across Lily's last meeting with a "Mr. Smith." Georgie states the name is probably fake and he can't offer anymore help. He then leaves Bigby to angrily make a phone call about how he has been treated. He is last seen giving Nerissa a key to Room 204 of the Open Arms Hotel after Bigby makes an appointment with her. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Georgie is at the Pudding & Pie, on the phone with an unknown caller, when Bigby and Snow White arrive to find Crane. As they go into the back room to arrest him, Georgie tells the caller, "we have a problem." Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Georgie and Vivian are both present in the Crooked Man's residence at the end of the episode. He is heard arguing with Jersey before Bigby enters the meeting room, demanding that he stop laughing at him. This, paired with TJ's testimony from earlier, seems to indicate that Georgie was the one who dumped Lily's body in the East River. Georgie jumps up fearfully when Bigby enters, but remains silent for the duration of the confrontation. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Georgie appears in this episode in the Crooked Man's meeting with Bigby in his lair and after a bit of chatting it is revealed that he was the killer of Faith and Lily and that he was ordered to do so by the Crooked Man. He gets angry when his boss, Dee and Jersey all want him to surrender to Bigby. However the calm chat soon escalates into violence when Georgie, Dee, Dum (Determinant), and Jersey get into a fight. He tries to stab Bigby but fails in doing so and he hits Dee, and he himself gets stabbed in the stomach area and losing blood. Wounded, Georgie and Vivian flee as Bigby chases them in their car.If Bigby chases them down to the Pudding N' Pie, Georgie can be seen extremely injured almost to the point of death. If Bigby asks why he killed his two girls he will say that they "put up a runner". Then he tries to force the sheriff to remove Vivian's ribbon and kill her. Regardless of what Bigby does, Vivian will back away and pull her ribbon off, committing suicide. This shocks Bigby and Georgie greatly and Bigby says that the pimp needed to go with him. Georgie, who is at this point unable to move due to his mortal injury must be dealt with instead. He divulges the location of the Crooked Man's whereabouts. Finally Bigby is given a choice to make whether to mercy-kill Georgie or leave him to bleed out for a bit of vengeance for Faith and Lily. He dies regardless of options chosen. Also, if you try to chase the Crooked Man's car (in which case you will still end up at Georgie's club) then you will walk in to find that Vivian already has her head severed (though the choice of either mercy-killing or abandoning Georgie is still present). Killed Victims This list shows the victims Georgie has killed: *Faith *Lily Death Killed By *Bigby Wolf During Bigby's fight with the Crooked Man's cronies, Georgie attempts to stab him with a knife. After accidentally injuring Dee, he and Bigby engage in a brief standoff, during which Bigby disarms him and stabs him in the stomach, mortally injuring him. Vivian brings him back the the Pudding & Pie as he is bleeding out. After she commits suicide, Georgie reveals the severity of his wound to Bigby and asks him to mercy kill him. Bigby can do so by disemboweling him, or leave him to bleed out. Powers & Abilities Compared to the other agents of the Crooked Man, Georgie isn't shown much in combat, only fighting at the start of Cry Wolf when he tries to use a silver knife to kill Bigby. Also, as seen by how a stab to the stomach killed him (compared to Lawrence, the Woodsman and Bigby's injuries throughout the game) he is apparently not talked well enough amongst the mundies to have a high level of immunity. However, the stab to the stomach could be interpreted as being able to disable or render unconscious a mundy much quicker then it killed Georgie, showing that he has at least some resistance. Personality Georgie is shown to be very egotistical and controlling; he, as his Book of Fables entry (and his scene with Bigby in Episode 2) express also enjoys to insult and press people. Whenever he does this to people like Bigby, he usually ends up getting hurt but it never discourages him. He holds extremely low views of his dancers, referring to them as his "livelihood" in Episode 2, telling Nerissa off in that episode, and referring to Faith and Lily as "whores at the bottom of the lake" in Episode 5. Georgie also, for the brief moment before he was betrayed and sold out, was absolutely gleeful and shameless when it was revealed to Bigby that he killed Faith and Lily, and he arrogantly said to Bigby "Yeah. I killed them, so what?. You should've just kept your nose where it fucking belonged." Georgie is shown to be something of a coward over the course of the game. He rarely defends himself when Bigby hits him, and is shown the be very frightened when the Crooked Man offers him to Bigby in Episode 5. However, Georgie does seem to be friendly with Vivian, expressing sadness and frustration at her death in Episode 5. He was also willing to give Bigby the location of the Crooked Man's area as he died, wanting someone to be able to give the Crooked Man comeuppance for his betrayal. Book of Fables Entry "Georgie runs the Pudding and Pie, a strip club that also caters to the unmentionable desires of Fabletown's citizens. He has tried just about everything there is to try in pursuit of worldly pleasures, but none of it satisfies him for long. He does seem to enjoy pushing people's buttons. He takes pride in his nightclub, and doesn't react well to anyone meddling in his affairs." Appearances *"Smoke & Mirrors" *"A Crooked Mile" *"In Sheep's Clothing" *"Cry Wolf" (Death) Trivia * In the Smoke & Mirrors teaser trailer at the end of Episode 1, Georgie's voice was different from his final voice. In the teaser his voice was deeper and contained an Italian-American accent. Also, his brief scene in the trailer depicts him along with Vivian & some of the other prostitutes speaking to Bigby in the alley behind the club, but that scene never happened. Additionally, Georgie's subtitles are red in the trailer, unlike in the real game. * The name of Georgie's strip club, the Pudding & Pie, is derived from the lyrics of his self-titled nursery rhyme ("Georgie Porgie, Puddin' and Pie, Kissed the girls and made them cry..."). * Georgie is the first Fable that Bigby directly kills (unless Tweedledum is killed in A Crooked Mile). * Georgie & Bigby are the only Fables that have killed other Fables in the game. * If you investigate the Tweedles Office in A Crooked Mile, you will find that the Tweedles have a file on Beauty listing her payment history for her loans. The description states: "Georgie has an interest. Wait till CM gives go ahead. Put Squeeze." The nature of Georgie's interest is unknown, though considering his occupation, he likely had an interest into making her a prostitute. * Seeing as to how the Woodsman survives an axe to his brain, the Jersey Devil survived both that and one of his antlers being torn off and him impaled with it, and Bigby surviving dozens of rounds blasted through him, Georgie is notably weaker than the other Fables in the game. However, since Georgie (unlike the latter two) was human before and after the trip to the mundane world, this could be explained by him only having his popularity amongst the mundies be his source of damage resistance (possibly Bigby and Jersey have inherent powers that also give them resilience). Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Book of Fables Category:Fable Category:Villains Category:Deceased